fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chum Chum
Chum Chum is a young superhero and the deuteragonist of Fanboy and Chum Chum, and Fanboy's sidekick. Background His family comes from the tribe known as "Chulks" from the country of Chulkistan. His cousins and "Chunkle" Joe are Chulks just like him. Chum Chum currently lives and has lots of fun as a roommate with Fanboy. As he is quite short, he learns that being the smallest person is sometimes fun.﻿ Personality As Fanboy's best friend, Chum Chum is always full of fun. Chum Chum is easily fooled, and seems to like chocolate covered raisins, and he has a squeaky voice. Yo likes him, because he is 'Adorable', 'Cute', And 'Chum Chummy'. Fanboy doesn't like this, but feels sorry for her sometimes. He is the youngest member of Fanboy's main group of friends, and hates being the smallest person. However, Chum Chum knows that he is not the only small person. He also has a cousin, Muk Muk, who is the same size as him and looks slightly like him, but talks with a weird accent. Chum Chum can also stretch out really tall, like he's standing strong. Chum Chum is always smarter than Fanboy, and points out the stronger thing than what he said. He even looks up to Fanboy at times, and hopes he's just like him. He's also loyal and will always stand up for Fanboy no matter what. Physical Appearance Chum Chum is short and chubby, with peach skin. Like Fanboy, he has a blush on his cheeks, but a little more pale. He has dark brown hair with bangs swoopt to the left. There are two parts at the top, that curl away from each other. His right front tooth in his upper jaw is slightly larger than the left. Like Fanboy, he has his own set of trademark clothes. He usually wears an orange shirt with short yellow sleaves and his logo on the chest (originally two yellow rectangular buttons). On the bottom, he wears a pair of yellow footless tights. Layered on top of the tights sports his trademark white underwear with yellow bands. He wears a black eye mask with bumps on the bottom of each eye, short black gloves to match, and a short, yellow cape. On his feet, he wears a pair of black low-top sneakers. At a party, he wears a yellow short-sleaved jacket with a turnover collar and an orange and white sleaveless shirt underneath, his bowtie is red, and wears a yellow top hat with red ribbon. His pirate outfit is a newspaper hat, a belt with a silver buckle, and has a gold earring on his left ear. Episode Appearances Like Fanboy, Chum Chum has appeared in every episode so far. Skills and Abilities Chum Chum can jump very high as shown in many episodes. Chum Chum is able to fly like a bird as shown in the episode Fanbird. In that state he has also the power of super flight In Fanboyfriend he gained the abilities of flight, laser projection and invisibillity. In Brain Freeze he had used a more enhanced form of lazer projection. He has the ability to use "big pleading eyes" on someone to persuade them to do something. He has demonstrated musical talent: *The flute ("Pick a Nose", "Eyes on the Prize") *Blowing a jug ("Kids in the Hall") *The electric guitar ("Crib Notes", "Secret Club") *The mandolin ("The Sword in the Throne") *The key-tar ("Robo-mance") *The trombone ("Champ of Chomp") Gallery Trivia *Chum Chum is the smallest kid (size-wise) in the 5th grade in the series. In the pilot short he seemed to be taller and wider, but his image was shrunk to fit his personality. *He has a squeaky voice that seemed higher in the pilot short when Cartwright voiced him. When Futterman voices him, his voice is nearly the same, but at another pitch. *His favorite snack is crumpets and a spot of tea, as revealed in "Lord of the Rings". *As a pirate, he goes by the name "First Mate Chumbucket" ("Fanboy A'Hoy!"). *The only times he had no lines was in the "Head Suckage" "Fanboy and Chum Chum's KCA Hip Hop Smackdown" shorts. Also, the only time he spoke only once was in the "Yo Won't Go" teaser short. *When he stares at glop for too long, his eyes burn ("Little Glop of Horrors"). *His first dialogue voice-singing role was in "Dollar Day" when he performed the Dollar Dance with Fanboy. His first cameo singing voice-singing role was in "Cold War" when he played in the rain, and his first true singing voice-singing role was in "Separation Anxiety", when he sang a song about his friendship with Fanboy. *He dressed like a werewolf for Halloween ("There Will Be Shrieks"). *He is the only main character whose teeth aren't always outside the mouth. *He thinks he's the only one who cares about the rules of Freeze Tag, as stated in the episode "Freeze Tag". *He blows a jug in Fanboy's square-dance band ("Kids in the Hall"). *Like his family he is a chulk. ("The Incredible Chulk") *Chum Chum can get very impatient as shown in "Battle of the Stands". *If he sees the cut-off finger trick, he gets so dumbstruck he faints. ("Wizboy") *He does not have a neck, as revealed in "Fangboy". *He has built-in safe on his butt in "Chimp Chomp Chumps" and "Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble". *"Moppy Dearest" reveals he has a cousin named Muk Muk. *He does not like making paper-mache donkeys, as their eyes follow him. ("Excuse Me") *He's unable to achieve more than 3 points on the Chimp Chomp game as shown in "Dollar Day" and "Chimp Chomp Chumps". *Chum Chum is the second main character to have a family member mentioned. Fanboy was the first. *He can get upset and break down at times episodes such as "Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Battle of the Stands", "Schoolhouse Lock", "Field Trip of Horrors", "There Will Be Shrieks" and "HypnotOZed". *He celebrated his 10th birthday in "Present Not Accounted For". *In the theme song, his singing voice was voiced by Tim Byron of The Mae Shi. *His name is also the name of a sweet dessert from India. * His favorite bath toy is named "Admiral Squeaky Bottom" (Schoolhouse Lock) Memorable Quotes *"Yay!" - Most episodes *"Poop!" - Most episodes *"Red or...White Grape?" - first line, Wizboy *"Behold. The mighty wizard...Wizboy!" - Wizboy *"Wiiiiiizboooyyyyyyy." - Wizboy *"Your wish is my command, oh, master!" - Wizboy *"Already Been Chewed!" - The Janitor Strikes Back *"Yeah! Hands off the merchandise!" - Trading Day *"Ugh! You smell like a foot and Brussels sprouts had a baby...who pooped its diaper." - Fanboy Stinks *"Bouncy House!" - I, Fanbot *"Robot claws!" - I, Fanbot *"Lenny's not sleeping behind the counter! Boog's not goofing off at the Chimp Chomp machine! Who's gonna peel the skin off the nacho cheese? Who's gonna wipe the sweat off the hot dogs?! Who's gonna pick the flies out of the mayonnaise and put em in the chili?!? THIS PLACE IS GONNA FALL APART!" - Secret Shopper *"Pizza monkey no like!" - Little Glop of Horrors *"How does she expect us to eat this? It's burning my eyes just to look at it!" - Little Glop of Horrors *"Come on, best friend Kyle, he doesn't deserve you." - Cold War *"I'll never open my eyes again." - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"Fanboy is trained in the art of snack calls." - Fan vs. Wild *"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!" - Battle of the Stands *"Ring a bell, Chuggy?" - Freeze Tag *"Mmm, if you ask me, a real Man-Arctica fan would have the matching duvet, but that's just me." - I'm Man-Arctica! *"Wow. You had some growth spurt." - Crib Notes *"THE FUTURE!!!" - Back From The Future *"Please, sir! I beseech thee! Let him go! He went the whole year with average attendance, hasn't he suffered enough? He just wants to go to the carnival!" - Schoolhouse Lock *"Can I play with your kracken?" - Tooth or Scare *"You call that slouching?!? My grandmother hunches better than you! Stand up crooked, chest in, eyes down! Now, drop and give me two and a half push-ups!" - The Big Bopper *"You didn't forget, did you?" - Present Not Accounted For *"Did I Pin the Tail on the Donkey?" - Present Not Accounted For *"Ooh! A briefcase! I love it! I can take it to the office, or use it casually at home." - Present Not Accounted For *"Try not to miss it, cause it's gonna be -- brief!" - Brain Freeze *"Looks like we're gonna have to bring him out of his shell." - Robo-mance *"But, who gets Sunday?" - The Last Strawberry Fun Finger *"It's too many pixels! My eyes can't take it!" - Power Out Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Chum Chum Category:Fanboy Category:Yo Category:Kyle Category:Students Category:Protagonists